1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating apparatus which can make drying, deodorizing, crumple removal and sterilization of clothes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the laundry treating apparatus is an apparatus for handling various operations related to clothes and has a concept to include a washing machine for washing clothes, a dryer for drying wet clothes, and a refresher for removal of odor or crumples from the clothes.
In the meantime, it is a trend that the laundry treating apparatus is developed to handle clothes washing, drying, deodorizing, and crumple removal with one apparatus. However, the laundry treating apparatus, using a drum for holding the clothes, and a driving unit for rotating the drum, is inadequate for deodorizing and crumple removal from the clothes.
That is, in general, since a related art laundry treating apparatus processes deodorizing and crumple removal from the clothes during the drum is rotating in a state the clothes in the drum is, not spread, but crumpled, the deodorizing and crumple removal from the clothes with the laundry treating apparatus has a limitation.